


Goodbye, Hannibal

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так Уилл благодарит за спасение. И так он прощается навсегда.<br/>(спойлеры к 3.07)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souls_Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souls_Sister/gifts).



Голова раскалывается как с похмелья. Веки тяжёлые, будто налились свинцом.  
Уилл с огромным трудом приоткрывает глаза, невидяще смотрит перед собой. Рассвело только недавно, судя по всему, сейчас часов пять или шесть утра.  
Уилл переворачивается на спину, превозмогая слабость в мышцах. Потолок перед глазами расплывается белым пятном. Уилл вглядывается в него до рези в глазах и наконец у него получается сфокусировать зрение.  
Он узнает этот потолок. Долгие годы он провёл, гипнотизируя его взглядом, не в силах ни уснуть, ни подняться, чтобы заняться какими-нибудь полезными делами.

Он дома. Уилл наконец-то дома.

Мужчина закрывает глаза в надежде снова заснуть. Может, так голова перестанет болеть. И тогда удастся вспомнить, что произошло.  
Как он сюда попал, к примеру. Уилл точно помнит, что последние несколько недель страдал бессонницей в дешевых гостиничных номерах, на заднем сидении взятой на прокат машины. Где угодно, только не дома. Он так давно не был дома…  
Уилл резко распахивает глаза, когда слышит осторожные шаги. Поворачивает голову, точно зная, кого увидит.  
Вот как он попал сюда. Спасибо Ганнибалу.  
Уилл ничего не говорит, внимательно разглядывает стоящего напротив мужчину. Тот спокойно выдерживает его взгляд, делает шаг к кровати и протягивает стакан воды.  
Очень вовремя. Во рту настоящая пустыня, а слюна становится вязкой и отдаёт металлическим привкусом крови.  
Грэм приподнимается и подтягивается на руках, чтобы сесть. Забирает из рук Ганнибала стакан и жадно пьёт, прохладные капли стекают по подбородку, скатываются по шее за отворот рубашки.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Лектер, когда Уилл возвращает ему стакан.  
Уилл вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Как будто меня накачали наркозом и пытались отрезать мне лицо, — отвечает он. Голос звучит хрипло и надтреснуто.  
Он не спрашивает, почему, собственно, у Верджера и его прихвостня не получилось осуществить задуманного. Это довольно очевидно.  
Ганнибал опускает стакан на прикроватную тумбу и присаживается на край кровати, не прерывая зрительного контакта.  
Он и сам выглядит потрёпанным. Остаётся только догадываться, как Ганнибалу удалось всё это провернуть, а потом ещё и дотащить Уилла до дома. Зачем, кстати? Неужели это самое безопасное место, которое он смог придумать?  
Разве не здесь ФБР и Джек будут искать их в первую очередь?  
Но Уилл знает, что у Ганнибала на всё есть свои причины. Возможно, он видит в этом символизм. Уилл вернулся домой. Они оба вернулись.  
— Как тебе удалось освободиться? — спрашивает Уилл, чтобы хоть чем-то занять повисшую тишину. Иначе придется выдерживать его взгляд и искать ответы на не заданные вслух вопросы.  
— Не без помощи мисс Верджер и мисс Блум, — отвечает Ганнибал, мягко улыбаясь.  
Что-то внутри переворачивается от такой почти человечной улыбки. Но Уилл не дает себе забыть, что за дьявол сидит перед ним. Даже если бы Уиллу и хотелось, у него бы не получилось не помнить.  
— А что взамен? — спрашивает Грэм.  
— Твоя жизнь.  
Все становится на свои места.  
Уилл фыркает, подтягивая колени ближе груди.  
Он все ещё помнит, как лежал на хирургическом столе. Парализованный. Уилл не хотел умирать. Он устал бороться, но сдаваться было ещё рано.  
Лектер отсрочил его финал, спас ему жизнь, хотя сам столько раз уже пытался её отнять.  
— Ты пришел бы за мной, если бы Алана не взяла с тебя обещание?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
Дурацкий вопрос. Уилл и сам прекрасно знает ответ на него.  
Ганнибал молчит. Протягивает руку, убирая со лба Уилла выбившуюся прядь.  
Грэм не вздрагивает от прикосновения. Такого интимного и ласкового, но в то же время несущего в себе угрозу. Только Ганнибал может так касаться его.  
И только к его прикосновениям Уилл сумел привыкнуть.  
Лектер берет его пальцами за подбородок и заставляет слегка повернуть голову. Смотрит на затянувшийся тонкой коркой крови порез на виске.  
— Если я однажды захочу увидеть тебя мертвым, я предпочту сделать это сам.  
Если. Не когда?  
Уилл тяжело вздыхает, прикрывая глаза.  
Ему бы сейчас уйти от прикосновения. И вновь попытаться выбросить Ганнибала из своей жизни и из своей головы. Навсегда.  
Он может это сделать. Уилл способен на это, какой бы ни была цена.  
Но вместо этого он замирает как истукан, позволяя ловким пальцам исследовать каждый порез, каждую царапину на лице.  
Не напрашивается на прикосновения, но и не избегает их.  
Уилл навсегда застыл где-то между тем, чтобы принять Лектера в свою жизнь, и тем, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно его отвергнуть.  
Все его попытки выбраться из этого болота терпят крах.  
Каждый раз искушение так велико, что у Уилла нет сил сопротивляться ему. Он будто пытается плыть против течения по бушующей реке. Вода сносит его, бросает спиной на острые камни. Но Уилл упрямый. Он хватается за камни, за ветки. Подтягивается на практически обессиленных руках.  
Это только вопрос времени, когда течение смоет его, когда вода поглотит, погребёт под себя.  
Пока он видит в этом смысл, он будет бороться.  
Тело отзывается на такие привычные прикосновения. Жар растекается под кожей там, где скользят пальцы Ганнибала.  
— Как бы ты сделал это? — глухо шепчет Уилл.  
— Своими руками, — отвечает Лектер. Глаза Уилла всё ещё закрыты, и он не видит его лица, но готов поспорить, что Ганнибал улыбается. — Я хотел бы смотреть тебе в глаза, когда делал бы это.

Уилл приподнимает веки, изучая выражение его лица из-под опущенных ресниц. Жар, распространяющийся по телу, не сравнится с жаром, зародившимся в груди. Уилла будто выжигают изнутри, терзают не затянувшиеся раны. Искушение слишком велико. Желание сдаться. Уйти под воду. Позволить течению нести его навстречу смерти.  
Он хотел бы остаться тут навсегда. В этом коротком мгновении спокойствия и близости. Когда не нужно принимать решение. Не нужно собственноручно ломать себя. Ту часть себя, что мечтает убежать с Лектером, разделить с ним его жизнь.  
И душа, и тело жаждут одного — раствориться в Ганнибале. Стать с ним единым целым.  
И если психическую зависимость поощрять нельзя, просто невозможно. Иначе монстр выберется из клетки и затолкать его обратно больше не получится.  
То физическую жажду утолить намного проще и безопаснее. Протяни руку и коснись. А потом, пресытившись, возможно проще будет сделать то, что должен.

Уилл отсаживается подальше от края кровати.  
Рука Ганнибала повисает в воздухе. Он вопросительно смотрит на Грэма.  
Уилл кивает на освободившееся место.  
Ганнибал медленно поднимается. Скидывает с плеч плащ и аккуратно вешает его на спинку стоящего неподалеку стула. Возвращается, снова ловя взгляд Уилла.

Грэм поднимает руки, касаясь ворота рубашки. Одной из самых удобных в его гардеробе.  
Уилл не сдерживает усмешки, представляя, как Ганнибал стоит перед старым комодом, выбирая, во что одеть Уилла.   
Грэм оценил его выбор. Ткань мягко обтягивает тело. Согревает.

Уилл расстегивает первую пуговицу. Взгляд Лектера жадно ловит каждое его движение.  
— Позволь мне, — тихо говорит Ганнибал, упираясь коленом в кровать и подаваясь вперёд.  
Уилл послушно убирает руки.  
Лектер неторопливо расправляется с пуговицами. Он терпелив. Они оба терпеливы, и когда дело доходит до близости, никто из них не торопится, растягивая каждое мгновение. Каждую ласку.  
Будто всё это — в последний раз.

Теперь это и правда в последний раз. Ганнибал, конечно, этого ещё не знает. Возможно догадывается. Видит в отчаянном взгляде. Чувствует в необычайной покорности.  
Так Уилл благодарит за спасение. И так он прощается навсегда.

Лектер разводит полы рубашки в стороны, проводит ладонями по плечам. Уилл заводит руки за спину, высвобождая их из рукавов. Ганнибал стягивает с него футболку.  
Уиллу хочется податься вперед, приникнуть к губам. Закрыть глаза. Раствориться в собственных ощущениях. Но где гарантия, что он сможет вернуться из этой пропасти обратно?  
Поэтому он отворачивается, когда Ганнибал тянется вперед за поцелуем.  
Краем глаза отмечает, как его губы изгибаются в ухмылке.  
Лектер не настаивает. Вместо этого касается губами чувствительного места за ухом.  
Уилл закрывает глаза, немного наклоняет голову, подставляя шею.

На этот раз у Уилла нет для себя оправдания.  
Раньше то, что он творил, можно было списать на попытки войти в доверие. По крайней мере перед другими. Себе Уилл давно уже не пытался врать.

Чем иначе объяснить эту дрожь в пальцах? Ворох путанных, бессвязных мыслей в голове. То, как сбивается дыхание от простых прикосновений. То, как резко начинают ныть все шрамы сразу — и те, что на душе, тоже.  
Ганнибал прокладывает дорожку поцелуев, спускаясь от шеи к груди.  
Отстраняется, поднимая взгляд.  
Грэм кладет руки ему на плечи, несильно сдавливает. Затем спускается ладонями, оглаживая грудь. Подцепляет края свитера и тянет вверх.  
Ганнибал выпрямляет спину и задирает руки. Грэм медленно расстёгивает его рубашку. Пальцы касаются обнажающейся кожи.  
Ткань оголяет белый бинт, охватывающий грудь.  
Уилл смотрит вопросительно.  
— Все мы что-то вынесли из этой… ситуации, — поясняет Лектер, приподнимая уголки губ в полуулыбке.  
Уилл смотрит на него. Волосы растрепались. Порез на губе вновь начал кровоточить. Ганнибал слизывает выступившую капельку крови.  
Уилл протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по его щеке. Обхватывает ладонью.  
Лектер наклоняет голову, прижимается к ладони.  
Почему все обязательно должно быть так? Почему ни один из них не готов пойти на уступки другому?  
Ганнибал никогда не прекратит убивать. Уилл никогда не прекратит пытаться помешать ему. Они ходят по кругу. Требуют друг от друга невозможного. Иногда срываются — как сейчас — и слепо отдаются друг другу, забывая обо всем.  
Но вечно так продолжаться не может.

Возможно, в следующей жизни…  
Если бы только хоть один из них верил в следующую жизнь.

В любом случае, жизнь у них пока одна - эта. И не заданные вопросы вновь наваливаются на плечи, давят. Однажды это сведет его с ума.  
Именно поэтому проще порознь. Так, чтобы не видеть и не слышать. Не хотеть коснуться. Чтобы не упиваться до темноты в глазах.

Ганнибал опускает ладонь на пах Уилла, сжимая через плотную ткань. Тот не сдерживается. Почти скулит, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу.  
Пальцы Лектера расправляются с ремнём. Расстёгивают ширинку. И Уилл приподнимается, позволяя стянуть с себя брюки вместе с бельем. Выпутывает ноги из штанин.  
Грэм смещается ближе к стене, чтобы найти опору. Подоконник врезается в лопатки. И мужчина откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стекло. Разводит ноги в коленях.  
Ганнибал пододвигается к Уиллу. Смотря, как тот подцепляет пальцами его ремень и быстро расстегивает. Руки почти не дрожат.  
Лектер склоняется над Грэмом, прижимается губами к шее. Целует. Прикусывает кожу. Зализывает следы зубов. Пальцы Ганнибала смыкаются на члене Уилла, и он делает несколько движений рукой, пока Уилл пытается справиться с его штанами.

Когда последние преграды наконец удалены, Уилл на мгновение замирает. Пальцы, скользившие по животу Ганнибала, останавливаются на дорожке волос, уходящей ниже.

Лектер поднимает голову. Ловит его взгляд. Обхватывает лицо Уилла ладонью. Указательным пальцем другой руки обводит контур его рта. Надавливает, заставляя разомкнуть губы.  
Уилл приоткрывает рот, Ганнибал проникает внутрь двумя пальцами.  
Грэм проводит языком по шершавым подушечкам. Смачивает слюной.  
Ганнибал прожигает его взглядом. Мурашки бегут по позвоночнику. Но Уилл не чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Больше нет.

Ганнибал высвобождает пальцы, и, не дав опомниться, приникает губами, скользя языком в приоткрытый рот. Уилл пытается отвернуться, но Лектер держит крепко. Настойчиво и напористо целует, и сил сопротивляться больше не остается.  
И от этого срывает крышу. Всегда срывало.  
Целовать Ганнибала всегда было чем-то запредельным. Уилл задыхался, его бросало в жар, подкашивались ноги.  
И сейчас щёки горят. Возбуждение почти достигает предела, расплавленным свинцом разливается по телу. Грэм слабо упирается ладонями в грудь Ганнибала.

Уилл дёргается, когда ещё скользкий от слюны палец проникает внутрь. Он уже очень давно не был в такой позиции. Надо сказать, последние месяцы ему вообще было не до секса. В какой бы то ни было позиции. Редкая разрядка в душе. Уткнувшись в сгиб локтя. Против воли шепча имя.

— Ганнибал… — Уилл выдыхает в приоткрытые губы.  
К одному пальцу прибавляется второй.  
Грэм морщится. Ерзает. Ганнибал покрывает легкими поцелуями его лицо.  
Уиллу больно. Неприятно. Но это не в первый раз. Ганнибал не торопится. Находит нужный угол. Уилл мелко дрожит в его руках, отзываясь на каждое движение.

Грэм ни за что не признается даже самому себе, но он скучал по этому. И будет скучать. По этой непоколебимой уверенности, что Лектер не навредит. Сделает всё как надо. Что хотя бы на короткое время можно расслабиться. Перестать оглядываться, прислушиваться, присматриваться. Замирать в ожидании удара.

В остальное время такого доверия Уилл не испытывает. Вообще ни к кому, а уж к Ганнибалу в особенности. Каждое слово Лектера Уилл выжигает в своей памяти, чтобы потом несколько раз проанализировать, отыскать скрытый смысл. Каждый взгляд, каждое движение, каждый поступок. Всё воспринимается как потенциальная угроза. Как часть игры. И не зря.

Вся игра заканчивается, когда дело доходит до постели. Почему — Грэм сказать не может. Он становится удивительно податлив. Или наоборот агрессивен. Что практически всегда встречается восторженным взглядом Ганнибала.

Сейчас, в прочем, никакой агрессии Уилл не проявляет. То, что он чувствует, это скорее… соболезнование. Вслух он, конечно, этого не скажет.

Уилл не сдерживает разочарованного вздоха, когда Ганнибал убирает руку.  
Грэм сильнее упирается ему в грудь, заставляет лечь. Нависает сверху. В глазах Лектера любопытство. Уилл ухмыляется. Накрывает его губы своими, вовлекая в мокрый поцелуй, но глаза не закрывает, продолжая поддерживать зрительный контакт. Затем отстраняется. Сползает немного ниже и вновь опускается, касаясь губами живота.  
Ещё ниже, к уже затвердевшему члену. Уилл несколько раз проводит языком по всей длине. С наслаждением отмечая, как напрягаются мышцы на животе Ганнибала, как руки сжимаются в кулаки. Уилл обхватывает губами головку, обводит языком. Вбирает глубже.  
Он движется медленно, нарочно дразня и испытывая терпение.  
На затылок опускается ладонь Лектера.  
Ганнибал зарывается пальцами в темные пряди, пропускает их между пальцами, поглаживает по голове. Но чем дальше, тем более рваными и дергаными становятся эти движения.  
Уилл вбирает практически до конца, головка упирается в заднюю стенку горла. С пошлым звуком выпускает член изо рта.   
Хорошо, что Грэм дома. Ящик прикроватной тумбы необычно близко. А его содержимое слишком по-странному знакомо.  
Уилл перекидывает ногу и усаживается на Ганнибала сверху. Седлает бедра. Немного приподнимается. Лектер опускает ладони на его ягодицы, разводит в стороны. Грэм оборачивается и, помогая себе рукой, пытается усесться.  
Получается не сразу. Руки, блестящие от смазки, предательски дрожат.  
Наконец удается ввести головку.  
Ганнибал не торопит. Поддерживает под задницу, помогая неторопливо опуститься.  
Уилл тяжело дышит и ерзает, делая только хуже.  
Когда он опускается полностью, Ганнибал кладет ладонь на заднюю сторону его шеи и притягивает к себе. Шепчет на ухо что-то успокаивающее. Уилл не вслушивается в слова, ему достаточно слышать голос, ощущать горячее дыхание.  
Грэм выпрямляется. Расслабляет мышцы и делает несколько движений на пробу, отыскивая нужный угол. С губ Ганнибала срывается тяжелый вздох.  
Он сам вскидывает бедра вверх и попадает по чувствительной точке. Улыбается, увидев, как меняется лицо Уилла. Снова вскидывает бедра.  
Грэм подстраивается под его ритм, привставая и снова опускаясь. Срывается на стоны и всхлипы на каждый толчок.  
Уилл упирается ладонями в грудь Ганнибала, но руки постоянно соскальзывают.

Лектер ловит одну из его ладоней, сжимает в своей руке, переплетает пальцы.  
Вторую руку он опускает Уиллу на поясницу, поддерживая.

Грэм рвано дышит. На лбу выступает испарина, щеки горят. Слишком жарко. Не хватает воздуха. Слишком хорошо. Господи, как же хорошо.  
Уилл сдавливает пальцы Ганнибала. Выгибает спину, запрокидывая голову вверх.  
Зажмуривается. Перед глазами расплываются яркие пятна. Он убирает ладонь с груди Лектера, и опускает на свой член, быстро двигая рукой в такт толчкам.  
Ганнибал входит до упора, и по телу Уилла прокатывается волна оргазма, замутняя сознание. Мир перед глазами кружится. Уилл делает ещё несколько движений, тяжело опираясь на руку Ганнибала, пока тот не изливается внутрь, стискивая зубы.

Они оба тяжело дышат, глядя друг на друга из-под полуопущенных век.  
Собственное тело ощущается чужим и незнакомым. Уилл медленно приходит в себя. Приподнимается, чувствуя, как член Ганнибала выскальзывает из него, оставляя странное ощущение пустоты.  
Уилл снова открывает ящик тумбочки, на этот раз роется в нем, выуживая коробку бумажных салфеток, лежащих там испокон веков. С того момента, как Уиллу начали сниться кошмары каждую ночь. И по сей день.  
Уилл слезает с Лектера, выдергивает из коробки несколько салфеток и передает коробку Ганнибалу.

Уилл приводит себя в порядок, стирает стекающее по бёдрам семя. Не глядя на Ганнибала, складывает грязные салфетки обратно на тумбочку и наконец ложится, отыскивая сбившееся одеяло и укрываясь одним его краем. Закрывает глаза.  
Чувствует как одеяло натягивается с другой стороны.

Уилл так устал. Так смертельно устал. Он думает о том, что будет говорить, чтобы навсегда закончить эту погоню. Что он должен сказать. И что он хочет сказать.  
Но думать невозможно. Мысли наползают одна на другую, и напрочь перебиваются эмоциями. Ганнибал не прижимается к нему, но Уилл может чувствовать тепло его тела.  
Грэму хочется свернуться клубком у него под боком. Положить голову на грудь. Почувствовать щекой сердцебиение. Хочется вжаться — так тесно, чтобы стать наконец одним целым.

Но он не может себе этого позволить. Слишком высока цена этих отношений.  
Уилл почти засыпает, когда чувствует теплую ладонь на животе.  
Ганнибал находит края шрама и проводит пальцами по всей его длине.  
Замирает. И накрывает шрам ладонью.  
Уилл слишком хочет спать, чтобы протестовать или попытаться скинуть руку.  
От ладони Ганнибала по телу расходится приятное тепло.  
Уилл засыпает.

***  
Когда он просыпается второй раз, голова больше не болит. Задница ноет, и ощущается дискомфорт в пояснице, но это всё ерунда. Уилл оглядывается, не поднимая головы с подушки. Слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь.  
Грэм ёжится, касаясь пальцами мягкой ткани рубашки, вспоминая, как ночью от холодного сквозняка кожа покрывалась мурашками. И садится на кровати. Следит за тем, как Ганнибал подходит ближе и усаживается в кресло, появившееся напротив.  
Уилл отодвигается назад, вновь упираясь спиной в подоконник. Морщится от резкого движения. Поднимает взгляд, но не начинает разговор.  
Ганнибал первым нарушает повисшую тишину.  
Уилл благодарен ему за это.

***  
— Я не буду скучать по тебе, — говорит Уилл. Вздыхает. И с трудом встречается взглядом с Ганнибалом. — Я не собираюсь находить тебя. Не собираюсь искать тебя. Я не хочу знать, где ты или что ты делаешь.  
Говорить всё это, глядя в глаза, гораздо труднее. Уилл видит, как меняется лицо Ганнибала. Как поджимаются губы.  
Уилл видит его боль.  
И часть его радуется, что смогла наконец отомстить. Заставить почувствовать то же, что чувствовал Грэм, когда Ганнибал вспорол ему живот. Когда убил Абигейл на его глазах.  
Другую часть Уилл не слушает.  
— Я больше не хочу думать о тебе, — подводит итог Уилл.  
Ганнибал отводит глаза. Молчит несколько секунд.  
— Ты восхищаешься злом, а затем коришь себя за это восхищение.  
— Это ты восхищаешься, а я терплю. У меня нет твоего аппетита.  
Ганнибал больше не смотрит ему в глаза. Грэм изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках. Лишь бы не задрожать. Лишь бы не сдаться сейчас. Когда он почти достиг своей цели.  
Слова застревают на языке. Голос того и гляди сорвётся.  
— Прощай, Ганнибал, — практически шепчет Уилл, ставя точку.

Лектер хочет что-то сказать. Его губы дрожат от невысказанного. Но он прекрасно умеет справляться с собой.  
Ганнибал берет себя в руки. Поджимает губы, выдавливает из себя лёгкую ухмылку.  
Затем поднимается и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Замирает у двери.  
Уходит прочь.

Уилл долго ещё смотрит на дверь невидящим взглядом. Будто боится, что Ганнибал вернется. Ворвется внутрь бушующим штормом и затопит собой.  
Но он не возвращается.  
Уилл сползает с кровати, стаскивая с себя одежду и бросая, не глядя, на пол. Плетется в сторону душа, обхватывая напряженные плечи руками, чтобы хоть немного согреться.  
Долго стоит под едва тёплыми струями, пытаясь смыть с себя его запах. Его прикосновения. Все воспоминания о нём, клеймом выжженные на коже.  
И сколько, интересно, пройдет времени, прежде чем снова начнётся ломка?  
Не важно. В этот раз Уилл сжёг все мосты. Он больше не сможет найти Ганнибала, даже если захочет.  
_Когда захочет._

Гул сирен раздается ближе к вечеру. Уилл не звонил Джеку. Не хотел. Да и не было в этом нужды. Всё равно, сложив два и два, Кроуфорд сам приехал к нему.  
Уилл надевает очки, накидывает куртку и выходит на крыльцо.  
За его спиной тут же проскальзывает несколько вооруженных до зубов агентов.  
— Он ушёл, Джек, — сообщает Грэм.  
Джек разочарованно отворачивается. Будто и правда надеялся, что Ганнибал сидит тут и попивает чай, дожидаясь, пока за ним придет ФБР.

— Джек! — раздаётся вдруг знакомый голос.  
Нет. Только не это. Это не может быть правдой.  
Уилл оборачивается.  
— Я здесь, — говорит Ганнибал, выходя к ним с поднятыми руками.  
Лектер подходит ближе. Опускается на колени, заводя руки за голову.  
— Ты наконец-то поймал Чесапикского потрошителя, Джек, — говорит он.  
Черт подери!  
— Я тебя не поймал, — ровно отвечает Кроуфорд. — Ты сдался.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда знал, где я, — отзывается Ганнибал. Каждое слово — будто удар под дых.  
Не поверил.  
И всё понял.  
Уилл собирает последние силы, чтобы оставаться в спокойствии и ничем не выдать себя.  
— И где ты всегда сможешь меня найти, — продолжает тем временем Лектер, оборачиваясь к нему.

Уилл смотрит в его глаза и пытается вспомнить, как дышать.  
Он проиграл. Он сделал ставку, он поставил всё. И проиграл.  
Грэм пожертвовал своими чувствами, чтобы избавиться от него.  
Ганнибал пожертвовал одной из самых дорогих его сердцу вещей — своей свободой, — чтобы остаться рядом.

Уилл отворачивается. Шагает к дому на негнущихся ногах.  
Оказавшись за дверью, Грэм сползает по стене. Прижимает к себе колени, прячет лицо в ладонях.  
Он не плачет. Своё он давно уже выплакал, осталось только невыразимое. То, что давит изнутри, раздирает душу и разум, сводит с ума, стирая границы между сном и реальностью.  
Это тьма внутри постепенно получает всё больше и больше власти над ним. Сколько бы Уилл ни пытался, тьма оказывается хитрее. Видит его насквозь. Знает, что творится у него в голове.  
Игра будет продолжаться, пока Уилл не сдастся.

_Это никогда не кончится._


End file.
